Sorry About This (A Ranmachan FanFiction)
by GingerSnapNaps
Summary: Ranma loses the Open-Water Kettle during the fight with Herb, Mint, and Lime. Locked in her cursed form, she finds that the cure isn't quite what she expected. RanmaxRyoga, Ranma Chan, Ranko, Ranko Chan, Ranma!Chan,
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Well… What to say…

I am not a writer. But I love Ranma Fanfiction so much that I just had to try writing my own.

The chapters will be relatively short and I plan to release a new one each week. There will be soundtrack suggestions at the beginning or end of each chapter since I'm a romantic weirdo. I hope that you enjoy, Nerds. :P

Ranma x Ryoga

**Sorry About This**

Written by: GingerSnapNaps

« « ʚ ɞ » »

I am falling.

I brace myself as my body meets the furious friction of the wind. I feel gravity tugging at my face and limbs, pulling me into the embrace of the perilous earth below. I see the crevasse yawning around me, narrow and steep. I see a boy in a yellow bandanna straining to keep the tremoring walls from collapse. Beneath him, a familiar object smashes into the rough and jagged rock, shattering into countless pieces upon impact and scattering into the open air. The shards catch the sunlight like glitter as they spread. And although I cannot quite grasp the significance of what is happening, I know that I am falling. I am falling with nothing to catch me.

"Ranma! Ranma, please wake up! Please!" The dark-haired girl shouted as she vigorously shook the limp girl in the bed across from her. She shifted her weight in her chair, leaning back and sobbing quietly. "I-it's no use." She muttered, turning to the boy in the yellow bandanna who sat beside her.

"Just give it time, Akane." The boy said softly, "H-he… I mean she… is alive, I promise. She just hit her head is all. Ranma's taken much worse."

Akane nodded and closed her eyes firmly. She had heard of this kind of thing happening before. Sleeping for long periods of time after trauma. What did they call it again?

"Ryoga is correct," A steady voice came from behind Akane. She turned and opened her brown eyes, looking up at the tall man standing there. "Ranma has a good pulse. She might be comatose, although it is too early to tell. She sustained severe head trauma and her body needs to rest and recover. It could take a little while… But Ranma *will* wake up." He said, smiling comfortingly from behind his round glasses.

"O-okay, Dr. Tofu." Akane conceded. _Oh, Ranma. I never should have let you go._ She turned to meet Ryoga's gaze. "What exactly happened on that mountain?"

Ryoga began to study the floor nervously. "I… did Ranma tell you where he was going?"

Akane shook her head. "All I know is that the prince of the Musk Dynasty locked him in his cursed form. He left to find a cure..."

Ryoga sighed. "Well, yeah… Ranma went to find the Open-Water Kettle." Akane cocked an eyebrow. "An artifact that could unlock his curse." Ryoga explained, "We followed Herb and his bodyguards to Mount Horai. Me and Mousse found the Locking Ladle and decided to see if it could seal us into our human forms… but we were wrong. The Ladle locked us into our cursed forms, just like it did to Ranma. We all needed the Kettle to change back. Thankfully Herb had already found it. We tried to go after him, but his bodyguards attacked us. We were no match for them in our animal forms… We probably would have died if Ranma hadn't stepped in. He fought them off while we used the kettle to change back into men. Everything after that is all a blur. So much Ki filled the air that the ground shook, and the mountain split open. The kettle fell into the earth and Ranma hit his head on a rock. I caught him... h-her just in time." Ryoga spoke nervously, twirling his thumbs, "Akane… You should know... the kettle is gone for good. The ground closed over it during the earthquake. It was the only way to reverse the locking effect of the Ladle. I d-don't think Ranma can… I think she is stuck like this." He nodded towards the sleeping redhead. "For good."

A sinking sensation coursed through Akane's chest as she realized what Ryoga was implying. Her eyes grew wide in terror at the thought of her fiancé being trapped for the rest of his life in a body that wasn't his. _No. It's not true. It can't be. There's a cure. There's always a cure. _In her deepest heart Akane really did love Ranma. She had always imagined the two of them growing old together and raising a family. But she was only attracted to him as a guy. She didn't think she could marry another girl. Ranma was a boy. Ranma had to be a boy.

Just then, a quiet cough left Ranma's lips, startling the three onlookers.

"Forgive me, Akane." Ryoga stammered. "It's my fault that Ranma can't change back. She fought for me. I can't stay here for this…" He turned and left the room as quickly as possible.

"A-akane? Dr. Tofu?" Ranma murmured, struggling to sit up. "I had the weirdest dream..." She hesitated as her congenial demeanor faded into a concerned and anxious frown. "Watcha lookin' at me like that for, tomboy?" She inquired of Akane. Suddenly, her face paled like she had seen a ghost. "I-it w-wasn't a dream… Was it?"

Akane shook her head slowly and showed the redhead her bravest face. "Ranma… I'm so sorry."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma sat in her place at the Tendo table in the dining room. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead below her fiery red hair. Every member of the Tendo-Saotome family sat around her. Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane. Well, everyone except a certain panda who ran out of the house vowing to find a cure as soon as he heard the news about Ranma's curse.

A thick, gloomy silence had fallen around the table. Ranma slowly picked at her food. She seemed to have lost her appetite, a fact which concerned Akane greatly. This wasn't like Ranma. The teenager always seemed to be shoveling food into his mouth whenever possible. But not today.

"Ranma, my boy..." Soun spoke, pausing to clear his throat, "Is there any way that you know of to… Um… Is there a…"

"A cure?" Ranma cut in, "Another Open-Water Kettle? I dunno. Me and akane were planning on seein' Cologne after lunch. I-I haven't given up yet." She looked up from her food. "I never lose. I ain't gonna start now."

Akane met Ranma's eyes with a look of compassion. "Cologne will have something. She always does."

Although Akane would never admit it, doubt had begun to creep into her mind. Ryoga's words echoed in her memory._ I think she is stuck like this… for good._ Akane looked across the table at her small, frightened fiance. She hoped with everything she had that Ryoga was wrong.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Akane asked the petite ginger as they approached the Cat Cafe.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ranma replied, swinging the glass door open and holding it for Akane. Behind the bar in the far corner of the room, an elderly woman sat atop a tall, wooden staff.

"Well son-in-law…" the old woman began, taking a hop forward. "What is it this time? Don't tell me... you're here to propose to Xian Pu?" She added sarcastically, following with a raspy chuckle.

"Nope." Ranma said simply.

The old woman noticed that Ranma made no use of name-calling. No 'old ghoul' or 'hag' or any of the usual titles. This wasn't like son-in-law at all. _Something grave has happened._ She thought.

"I'm here cause I need your help, Cologne," Ranma continued, "My curse was locked by a Musk Ladle. The Open-Water Kettle is the only way I know of to reverse it."

"And?" Ki Lun queried.

"And I lost it." Ranma stammered out. "It fell down a bottomless pit while I was fighting Musk warriors."

Silence settled on the cat cafe. Fear, grief, and despair played across the Amazon's face in quick succession. Memories flooded into her mind. Facts about the Musk dynasty that she had memorized in school at a young age. It was common knowledge that the Musk used Jusenkyo water to change animals into their brides. The Ladle, a Musk invention, was an important part of this process as it allowed them to lock the curse. The Open-Water Kettle, on the other hand, was an artifact as old as Jusenkyo itself. It relied on a very ancient, very powerful magic. One that could not be replicated or tampered with. It was capable of negating Jusenkyo curses altogether under the right conditions. Ki Lun had kept it's existence a secret because of the leverage that Ranma's curse provided. Her primary objective had always been to engage Ranma to Xian Pu by whatever means necessary. It was the very reason that she had moved to Japan in the first place. But all of that was over now. A female Ranma couldn't become Xian Pu's husband. In truth, Ki Lun didn't know of another way to counter the Ladle. Ranma, for all intents and purposes, was a woman now. And she would have to accept this fact.

"Hello? Was it somethin' I said?" Ranma asked, waving her hand in front of Ki Lun's face to snap the Amazon matriarch out of her thoughts.

Ki Lun let out a long and weary sigh. "Son-in-law… I mean… Child…" She began slowly, struggling to keep eye contact with the trembling redhead. "There is one thing that I can do for you. But you won't like it." Ranma nodded cautiously, signaling for Ki Lun to continue. "The Amazon tribe had a cruel form of punishment in the old days… One that was reserved for the most appalling crimes. First we would use Jusenkyo water to change the accused into an animal... Then we would apply the Locking Ladle to make their form permanent. Afterwards, we would force the criminal to drink a Merging Potion that would help them to psychologically adjust to the animal that they had become." Cologne paused, seeing the color drain from Ranma's face. It was clear that she did not appreciate where this was going. "Now, hear me out, child. The Open-Water Kettle is the only artifact capable of reversing the effects of the Ladle… And that is because it was created by the same Kami who saw fit to curse the pools of Jusenkyo. I don't have another Kettle. No one does. However, I do possess the recipe to manufacture the Merging Potion. If you were to drink it, you would slowly become one with your cursed form. And… Well… It wouldn't be much of a curse anymore. All of your fear and pain would be gone and you wouldn't feel a thing, I promise. You would be free."

"So let me get this straight… you want me to drink your Amazon death potion and start acting like some stupid girl? Ya call that a cure!? No… you listen to me... I'm a man, damnit. A *man*! There's a real cure out there and I'm going to find it."

"Don't be a fool, Ranma." Cologne admonished, " You would still be human. The potion wouldn't be a punishment at all in your case. It would make minor changes to your personality until you are comfortable in your new gender. That's the closest thing to a cure that you are *ever* going to find. I need you to promise me that you will at least consider it before I leave."

Akane gasped. "You're leaving? Wait… You can't be serious…"

"I am. Ranma isn't capable of marrying my great-granddaughter or giving me great-grandchildren. I have no reason to stay in Japan. Xian Pu and I will be returning to China as soon as I am able to sell this establishment." She motioned to the empty restaurant around them.

"Come on, Akane" Ranma called out as she stormed towards the exit. "The Old Ghoul never cared 'bout anyone but herself. We're wasting time here."

A purple-haired girl nearly stumbled into Ranma as she left the restaurant. "Airen!" She called out, setting down her delivery bag and executing the perfect amazon glomp on the unsuspecting redhead.

"I ain't your airen, Shampoo." Ranma muttered sullenly, pushing her way out of the hug. "Just ask the old ghoul."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

"Tadaima!" Ranma called out as she crossed the threshold of the Tendo household with Akane following quickly behind her. She forced a smirk as Nabiki approached, desperately attempting to keep a positive attitude about her current situation. Depression meant defeat, and Ranma saotome would not be beaten. Not today at least.

"Ranko!" The ice queen greeted Ranma loudly, walking straight towards her. Ranma made a puzzled expression as Nabiki leaned into her ear. "Nodoka is here." Nabiki whispered.

It had been a few months since Ranma's mother, Nodoka, had first arrived in Nerima. It was then that Ranma's father had informed her of an old promise that he had made. Before setting out on their years-long training trip, he had sworn to his wife that he would make Ranma into a 'man amongst men'. This promise came with the caveat that Nodoka would perform ritual seppuku on them if he failed. Since Ranma had become cursed to change into a woman, Genma believed that they were in mortal danger. He tried to convince Ranma to run away with him. Even so, Ranma had resolved to meet her mother. She decided to take on the guise of Akane's cousin, Ranko, whenever Nodoka was around, taking advantage of her less-suspicious girl-form. Ranma's smile flattened out momentarily as she mentally prepared to play the part.

A tall, auburn haired woman entered the foyer behind Nabiki. A lump formed in Ranma's throat. "Moth-...I mean… Auntie Nodoka!" She called out as cheerfully as possible.

"Ranko, dear!" Nodoka replied, "You're looking as beautiful as ever! I hope Akane-chan has been a good influence." She eyed the dark haired girl, giving a good-natured chuckle.

Being a traditional woman, Nodoka very much wanted to see her boyish daughter-in-law become more feminine. Although Akane was far from a paragon of Japanese femininity, Nodoka supposed that it would be an improvement if Ranko were to act a bit more like her. Of course, she had no idea that Ranko was actually her son.

"I came to see if my son and husband have returned from their training trip yet... Have either of you seen them?"

"No, auntie. I haven't." Ranma said in a disheartened tone.

Akane shook her head slowly in solidarity. "They came back for a little bit, but they left again."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Genma had set out to find a cure for Jusenkyo, and Ranma was currently in Ranko mode. Still, she hated keeping information from Nodoka. She felt horrible about it.

"Oh, that's a shame." Nodoka voiced, "Tell me Akane, when you saw Ranma… Was he manly?"

"He… Um…" Akane trailed off as she glanced over at her fiance.

Ranko's face looked like that of a wounded doe. Akane had never seen her so defeated before. Not during the full-body cat tongue, not during Hopposai's Weakness Moxibustion Technique, not even during the Koi-Rod incident when Ryoga claimed that he didn't love her. It reminded her of the depression she suffered after her own mother died. The hopeless, incurable sadness of losing a loved one.

A strange emotion welled up inside of her, a sort of righteous anger. Ranma and Nodoka deserved to be reunited. It wasn't fair that things were like this. It wasn't right. Nodoka needed to know the full truth, and Ranma needed her mother more than ever.

"Akane?" Nodoka interjected, snapping the dark-haired girl out of her daze. "Is everything okay?"

"E-everything's fine, Auntie. I was just… Err... daydreaming."

"Oh, so you really do love my son, don't you?" Nodoka asked humorously.

Akane smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to answer.

"Dinner Time!" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"Well, come along." Nodoka cooed, "We mustn't keep them waiting."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The unlikely family sat together around the table in the dining room while Kasumi brought out a steaming casserole dish. At the head of the table, Soun took up a spatula and began to serve himself. Nodoka followed, passing the dish clockwise.

"This smells wonderful Kasumi!" Nodoka complemented politely, setting her Katana to rest on the wall behind her. "So… Akane tells me that Genma and Ranma are still training. Any Idea when they'll return?"

_Poor lady. _Akane thought._ She never stops talking about Ranma._

"Actually…" Soun laughed nervously, "Maybe you should stay awhile! They always seem to come back right after you leave."

Ranko almost choked on her food. Nabiki stifled a laugh.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'd like that." Nodoka said, completely oblivious. "I'd be able to spend some more time with my future daughter-in-law and her cousin!" She looked across the table at the two girls, who were both struggling to hide their concern.

Akane started to scowl despite her best effort to refrain. She bit her lip. _I don't know what Ranma's so afraid of… Nodoka really seems to like Ranko and she can't be serious about the seppuku pledge. At least, I don't think she would be if she knew the whole story. Someone has to tell her that her son… Daughter… Whatever... Is right here in front of her. _She had to do something to break the barrier between Ranma and her mother. She had to reveal Ranko's true identity. A steady rage boiled up inside of her until she shot up out of her chair, causing it to fall to the floor with a bang.

"Nodoka, Ranko is Ranma!" She burst out. "Your son went to china, fell into a cursed spring, and changed into a girl. She can't help it! It's not her fault! And you can't hold her to the seppuku contract!"

Nodoka gaped at Akane for several moments before she began to giggle. "I admire your creativity, Akane. But you can't expect me to believe…" She trailed off as she began to take a long, hard look at Ranko.

The redhead looked this way and that, blushing furiously. "I… I'm sorry about this…" She mumbled.

Nodoka gasped as a trembling hand rose to cover her mouth. "Ranma?" She asked quietly.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

And that's chapter one!

The songs that inspired this chapter are:

Radiohead - "Motion Picture Soundtrack"


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter

Author's notes:

Well, summer classes started today. That said, I do plan on continuing this story and releasing a new chapter each week.

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review! Your encouragement and feedback is much appreciated.

I'm having a lot of fun writing. It makes me so happy that people have actually taken the time to read my scribbles.

Okay... here goes chapter two!

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Nodoka sat in a big, leather armchair in the Tendo living room, katana resting in her lap. Her countenance was stern and reproachful. The rest of the family sat on the cloth couches across from her. Nabiki inspected her nails, indifferent as usual. Kasumi smiled pleasantly. Akane wore a hopeful expression. Ranma held her head between her knees. Soun prespirated like a marathon runner.

After the reveal of Ranko's true identity, Soun had suggested a family gathering to help ease the tension. From his perspective, Nodoka Saotome was indeed a fierce and formidable woman. He had two options: Resort to the crouching tiger technique, or let Ranma explain the situation. The latter seemed preferable.

"Do you want to be a girl, Ranko?" Nodoka asked calmly.

"Nonono..." Ranma's head shot up. "I told ya already… It was a training accident! I didn't ask for any of this! I'd change back right now if Herb hadn'ta locked my curse!"

"Right... The Musk Princess..."

"Prince! He has the same curse that I do."

"I see." Nodoka replied. "So you don't necessarily *want* to be a girl… But magic has made you one anyways."

"Yes! Thank you!" Ranma leaned back in relief, letting out a weary sigh. "That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

Nodoka shut her hazel eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they were shaded with sadness. Her hopes for a strong and masculine son had been crushed. She wasn't quite sure how to respond. She could either mourn her son or acknowledge that he had become the petite, ginger girl sitting in front of her. _I always did want a daughter_. She thought.

"Tell me then…" Nodoka spoke in a compassionate tone, "Before you were cursed… Did you do your best to uphold your end of the contract? That is… Were you manly?"

Ranma nodded. "All I did was train, honest! Never had a girly thought ever. Pop's taught me that girls are weak and dumb."

"Hey!" Akane shouted.

Ranma flinched, expecting a mallet. "What? I never said he was right!"

Akane groaned. "It's true, Saotome-san," she acquiesced, "Ranma's been macho ever since I met her... Him!" She corrected quickly, remembering that pronouns might be a matter of life and death. "I-I mean him."

"Very well." Nodoka said faintly. "I've heard enough to make a decision." The room fell silent, thick with the anticipation of her ruling. "I will *not* release Ranma from the seppuku pledge."

Ranma gulped. Her face took on a sickly, green hue. She moved to the edge of the couch, preparing to flee.

"Let me finish!" Nodoka pleaded. "Please don't run from me, Ranko."

Ranma froze, torn between survival instincts and respect for her mother.

"I said that I do not release Ranma." Nodoka continued, "However… Ranma is no longer with us..." The redhead's blue eyes grew huge as she guessed the implication of Nodoka's words. "The contract does not pertain to you, Ranko."

"Wait a sec…" Ranma mustered, "Does that mean ya ain't gonna kill me?"

Nodoka's eyes softened. "Of course not, dear!" Sighs of relief made their way around the room. "I could never hurt my only daughter."

"Thank Kami!" Ranma exhaled. Soun's jaw fell to the floor. Nabiki stifled a laugh. It wasn't like Ranma to ignore such a blow to her masculinity. A rosey blush showed on her cheeks as Nodoka's words registered. "D-did you just call me… D-daughter?"

Nodoka nodded encouragingly. "If you can promise me that you will be true to the young woman you have become… Then the seppuku contract no longer applies to you."

"B-but… But… I'm not…" Ranma stuttered. "I'm still a guy! I just change into a girl with cold water! Please… You gotta believe me!"

"Can you change back?"

Ranma blinked, she could feel dizziness creeping into her head. Black dots danced around the edges of her vision. "N-no." She admitted woozily.

"Then I'm not going to make you act like a…" Nodoka cut herself short as she noticed that Ranma seemed off-balance. "Ranko?" She asked worriedly. All of the sudden, Ranma fell face first into the living-room carpet.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma woke up with a start, sitting up in bed and throwing off the comforter. She looked down to see that she was wearing a set of fleece pajamas. They were Akane's. She could tell by the way that the sleeves drooped past her wrists. Kasumi knelt beside her, applying an icepack to her forehead. Nodoka stood patiently in the doorway.

"W-where am I?" Ranma muttered, searching the teal-green walls for an answer.

"You're next door to Akane's room." Kasumi replied placidly, "your mother insisted that we move you out of the dojo."

"I'll be in the extra room down the hall." Nodoka spoke. "Soun agreed that it's best if I stay here until you've adjusted."

Ranma studied her lap, nervously pinching the sheets. Although her mother had renounced the seppuku pact, she was still wary. A lifetime on the road had taught her not to trust anyone. She opened her mouth and hesitated, searching for the right words.

"Mom… I'm a guy." She said hoarsely. "I've been a guy for my whole life. I can't just stop being a guy… Not even if I'm stuck in this body… Not even if my life depends on it."

Nodoka nodded once. "I know, sweetheart." There was a quiver in her voice. "Perhaps I was a little overbearing earlier. You don't have to promise me anything. I know that this is going to take time. I meant what I said about the seppuku contract… I'm not going to hurt you." Ranma looked up and smiled weakly.

"I'll let you rest." Nodoka said as she turned to leave.

"Mom?" Ranma called out.

"Yes, Ranko?" Nodoka came back to the door, placing a hand lightly on the frame.

"It was n-nice to finally meet you." The redhead glanced away, embarrassed.

Nodoka's face was hard to read. Her gaze seemed distant, and her smile was somehow melancholy. A bitter-sweet riddle of an expression. "Ranko-chan, meeting you was worth every year that I waited."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Akane sat in bed in the darkness of her room, staring at the wall in silent contemplation. For a moment, she swore that she heard voices coming from downstairs. She cupped a hand over her ear, straining to make out what they were saying. They stopped suddenly. I must have imagined it. She thought, laying back down.

Her mind began to play over the events of the evening. She had never seen Ranma feint before, except for the time that he hit his head on the koi-pond rock and woke up convinced that he was really a girl. Back then, the pigtailed martial-artist had channeled her own stereotype of femininity, passing out over a small cut on her finger. But this time was different. Ranma was still masculine. She must have really been frightened by Nodoka's proposition.

Each day that Ranma spent as a girl chipped away at her sanity. Seeing how Nodoka expected her to embrace it, things were only going to get worse. Akane knew that it was partly her fault for blowing Ranma's cover. She felt terrible. _But how could I have known that Nodoka would react that way? That she would call Ranma 'daughter'?_

She supposed that Nodoka's behavior wasn't entirely out-of-the ordinary. Ranma was currently trapped in a female body. Everyone was referring to her with feminine pronouns automatically. It was hard not to see Ranma as a girl even when her personality hadn't changed a bit. And therein lay the true problem: Ranma's curse.

Ki Lun believed that there was no cure, but Akane knew that Ranma would never give up looking for one. To top it all off, Akane didn't think she was attracted to Ranma's girl form at all. She shut her eyes and imagined the black-haired boy. He was tall enough that she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. She felt safe and warm in his strong arms. Although he often hid behind insults and name-calling, she knew that deep down he really did care for her. Next, she pictured herself with the redhead. But there was no romance between them, no chemistry. They were just two close friends who bickered a lot.

Akane rolled over on her side and tucked her knees into her chest. Her nose pinched a little as tears began to form in her eyes. She willed them back. A tiny, stubborn part of her still believed that a cure existed. Even if the odds of finding it were one in a billion, there was still a chance that Ranma might become a man again. And the romantic tension would pick up right where it left off. She took refuge in that hope.

_Ranma, I'm not ready to lose you._

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The lamp in Soun's study cast deep shadows along the opposite wall. Nabiki closed the door as quietly as possible before tiptoeing to the spinning chair and taking a seat. She placed her feet up on the desk, crossed her arms, and arched an eyebrow at her co-conspirators who sat in the reading chairs across from her. Kasumi set down her needlework and Nodoka cleared her throat.

"Alright, ladies," Nodoka began quietly, "We have a few problems to solve. First and foremost, we have to help Ranko to become more comfortable in her skin… "

"What do you have in mind, Saotome-san?" Kasumi inquired.

"Well, to begin with," Nodoka replied, "I'd like everyone to refer to her as 'Ranko' instead of 'Ranma.'"

Nabiki snorted. "I'm sorry… You want *us* to call her Ranko?"

"Why not? It's the name that she chose for herself." Nodoka argued.

"Ever heard of improvisation?" Nabiki asked sardonically.

Nodoka ignored the question. "Next is the issue of her wardrobe. I've never seen her wear anything but the silk shirt and pants. She is going to need to borrow some clothes. Nabiki, you are the closest to her size… Do you have anything you are willing to part with?"

Nabiki smirked ever-so-slightly. "That depends on what *you're* willing to part with."

"How does five-thousand Yen sound?

"I might have a few outfits…"

"Great!" Nodoka chirped enthusiastically. "We'll go shopping as soon as possible, but in the meantime I'll see that she dresses appropriately. Next is the matter of Akane..." She lingered, realizing that this might be a sensitive topic.

"What about Akane?" Nabiki asked cooly, ready to defend her kid sister.

"Ranko and Akane's engagement was arranged by Genma, was it not?"

Nabiki nodded in agreement.

"It was Father's idea too." Kasumi chimed in.

"I don't condone arranged marriages." Nodoka stated frustratedly. "Had I known, I never would have agreed to it." She met kasumi's eyes. "Tell me, do they love each other?"

"Akane loves him." Kasumi replied thoughtfully. "That much I know for sure. But Ranma's curse is locked now… And that changes things."

"It does." Nodoka confirmed. "I might be a traditional woman... But I do believe in love. If Ranko and Akane truly love each other, I won't stand in their way. However, we can't allow Genma and Soun to force them into a commitment that they will regret. "

The gears began to turn in Nabiki's head. She had dealt with matters of love on several occasions in the past. It happened to be one of her most lucrative side ventures at Furinkan High. Nabiki wondered briefly how much money she could make off of Nodoka, but she pushed that thought aside. _This is Akane's future we're talking about._

She slid her feet off the desktop, leaning forward on her elbows and resting her chin atop her hands. "Well, you've come to the right person." she said, raising both eyebrows in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What's your fee?" Nodoka leveled.

"No charge." Nabiki stated bluntly. Nodoka quirked a brow. "What? I happen to care about my sister!"

Nodoka hadn't known Nabiki for long, but she was familiar with the girl's reputation. She hoped there weren't any strings attached to this favor. "Alright then, how do you plan to determine Ranko's feelings?"

Nabiki grinned slyly. "Isn't it obvious?"

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma woke from her sleep to the sound of gentle tapping.

"Good morning, Ranko-chan!" Nodoka sung from the other side of the door.

Ranma rolled over and struggled to sit up. Soft light flooded into the room from the window by her bed. She peeked at the clock on her dresser. _6:30 AM._ _Woah._ She thought. _I might actually get to school on time!_

For as long as she could remember, her father had woken her up with a violent sparring match. She had never experienced waking to a knock at the door. She had definitely never had anyone sing to her. _Is this what it's like havin' a mom?_ She wondered. A strange and pleasant feeling bubbled up inside of her. She couldn't help but smile as happy tears began to well up in her eyes.

Ranma quickly swung her feet out of bed and sprung into a Kata, letting her oversized pajamas flap about. She couldn't allow her feelings get the better of her. Feelings were for girls. She was a man.

She flowed through her lifelong dance, each movement becoming more graceful than the last. Slowly and steadily, her emotions receded until she felt nothing at all. She was ready to start the day.

She walked briskly to the door. Opening it, she popped her head into the hall. "Um… Hey!" She yelled. "Does anyone know where my clothes are?"

"Try your closet, dear!" Nodoka's voice came from a few doors down.

"Oh…" Ranma muttered. "Okay, thanks!" She shouted in response.

She tread lightly in the direction of the closet. Reaching it, she grasped the handles of the folding doors. She paused a moment before flinging them open.

Inside hung a girl's school uniform along with a few sundresses and flowery tops. Beneath them was a narrow dresser with a glossy-white coat of paint. _Okay… Okay… Don't panic…_ She told herself. _My clothes havta be in the dresser._ She quickly pulled open the top drawer. It was empty. She tried the others. All empty.

_Okay panic._

Half of Nerima awoke to the sound of a high-pitched scream.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

And cut!

The songs that inspired this chapter are:

Our Hell - Emily Haines and the Soft Skeleton


	3. Chapter 3: Smaller

Author's notes:

Well… I'm almost a week late. I got a little overwhelmed with school. I'm really truly sorry about this.

At the very least, I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Nabiki stood on a sidewalk in the crisp morning air. She took a long look at the facade in front of her. The sign above read 'Sushi Place' in Kanji. _Sure doesn't look like a black-market magic shop… _She mused.

Shrugging, she stepped to open the door. However inconspicuous the shop appeared, she was fairly certain of its dealings. She had her sources, and her sources were backed by money.

A tall man in a white hat greeted her as she walked in. He waved and smiled from behind the bar. "What can I get for you today, Miss?" He asked cheerily.

Nabiki looked around at the antiquated room. The place was mostly empty except for a few customers who sat at a table close by. She took a few steps nearer to the man behind the counter. "I'll have the house special." She spoke plainly.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, miss… But we don't have a special..."

Nabiki cracked a wry smile. "Oh but you do…"

The man frowned. He removed his hat and placed it on the counter near the register. "Very well." He walked out from behind the counter, making his way towards a door labeled 'staff only.' He opened it and held it for Nabiki. She shuffled past him into a narrow hall. Shutting the door carefully, the man resumed his lead. He passed an office and a few empty rooms before stopping short in front of a dark door.

A jingling sound bounced around the small space while the man reached into his pocket to produce a ring of keys. Selecting one of a copper color, he inserted it into the lock, turned the handle, and put his shoulder into the door.

Nabiki followed him into a shadowy room the size of a large closet. She felt a chill rush down her back as he flicked on the lights. All around, on various shelves, sat a colorful arrangement of packages and shapes. Some looked like toys, and some looked like firecrackers. Others, of a much less flamboyant variety, appeared to be weapons. Guns. Bombs. Ammunition.

Noticing Nabiki's quizzical expression, the man began to explain. "To the left are curses, battle magic, and enchanted items. The rest are party tricks and infatuation spells." He paused, his smile returning slightly. "You aren't here for dark magic… are you?" He asked with hopeful inflection.

Nabiki swallowed the lump in her throat."Not today… no." She spoke curtly, stepping towards a shelf with pink and red packages in the shape of hearts and roses. "Today it's a matter of love."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma sat at her desk in homeroom, an uncomfortable expression adorning her features. She was wearing the Furinkan High School girl's uniform - a plain blue dress with puffy, white sleeves. She kept her eyes on the chalkboard, doing her best to ignore the awkward stares of her classmates. She could feel the pressure of their eyes on her back. It was all she could do to keep her hands from shaking.

Earlier that morning, everyone had denied their involvement in the disappearance of her go-to outfit. She had almost started crying when Nodoka insisted that she wear the uniform. She had never even worn a school uniform before, let alone a girl's one. She had never attended a full day of school as a girl either, and that prospect alone was pretty frightening. It was the stuff of her worst nightmares.

Ranma felt like the universe must be conspiring against her. So much had gone wrong so quickly that there didn't seem to be any other explanation. _First I lose my clothes, then Kasumi calls me 'Ranko'... There's no way this stuff is random!_

She could already feel the usual insanity taking root in her mind - That bittersweet longing for surrender that she got whenever she stayed in her cursed form for too long. She knew that surrenders came a little at a time. Today it was the dress. Tomorrow it would be makeup. Before she realized it, she would already be a full-on clone of Kasumi. All she had to do was let go, just a little bit, and the curse would gladly take over.

Ranma shuddered. Ki Lun's words played back in her head. _'it's the closest thing to a cure that you are *ever* going to get.' _But Ki Lun was wrong of course. She had to be. Ranma Saotome would never surrender. Not ever.

"Um… Hey… Saotome…" A brown-haired boy interrupted her thoughts, "Do you need some hot water?"

"I have some hot tea in my thermos!" another boy offered.

"Hiroshi… Daisuke… Guys…" Ranma replied. "Don't make this any harder than its gotta be."

"Make what harder?"

Ranma lowered her head in shame. "Mycurseislocked" She mumbled.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"I said my curse is locked!" Ranma exploded. "I hafta come to school as a stupid girl and wear this stupid girl's uniform! Does that answer your *stupid* question?" The classroom fell quiet. Everyone tuned in to the conversation.

"Geez I… I-I'm sorry Ranma… I d-didn't know the curse worked like that." Daisuke stumbled.

"Well… the more you freakin' know." Ranma quipped.

"Try to look at the bright side..." Daisuke searched his mind for encouraging words. He was Ranma's friend after all. He had to do something to cheer her up. "You're pretty cute at least!" He blurted.

Ranma glared. "Not. Helping."

A mischievous grin came to Hiroshi's face. "Hey… So... Since you're a girl now… Does that mean you aren't engaged to Akane anymore?" He asked.

Ranma simmered.

"S-sorry..." Hiroshi backed down.

"My pop is the baka who arranged it." She grumbled. "Why don't ya ask him. Tell him to get his butt back here while you're at it."

Ranma turned back towards the chalkboard, narrowly missing Hiroshi's optimistic expression. If Ranma and Akane didn't choose to be engaged then that meant they weren't in love. If Akane wasn't in love then Hiroshi might have the chance to win her heart.

Akane was the most beautiful and caring girl that Hiroshi had ever met. He had been crushing on her ever since the first grade. He would do anything for just one date with her.

Daisuke met Hiroshi's eyes with a look that said he knew what his friend was thinking. "Good luck, man." He whispered.

"Thanks, man." Hiroshi mouthed back.

Just then, a tall woman wearing a ruffled blouse and a pencil skirt walked briskly through the classroom door. She looked out over the classroom as she made her way towards the desk, eyes catching on a certain redhead in the second chair of the middle row. Ranma fidgeted, desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Ranma Saotome," The woman began sternly, "I will have none of your pranks in my classroom…"

"B-but Hinako-sensei…"

"Uh-uh, save it. You can explain to principal Kuno. In his office. Now."

Ranma rose gloomily from her desk and sauntered into the empty hallway. _The universe definitely has it out for me. _She thought.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Nodoka crossed the threshold of the sparsely furnished office. The nameplate on the desk immediately caught her attention. _'Big Kahuna'_ it read. A rather large pineapple sat next to it.

"Ah, Saotome-san!" A Hawaiian-shirt-clad man spoke, leaning back in his desk chair. "Me was just talking about you with this keke." He turned towards the ginger girl sitting near the window. "She say that she be Ranma Saotome… But me remember that keke..."

Nodoka took a seat in the open chair next to Ranma. She cleared her throat rather loudly, "Kuno-san, this is my daughter, Ranko Saotome." Ranma's eyes bulged. "I am here to properly enroll her as a transfer student. If you would be so kind as to provide the necessary paperwork, I will gladly fill it out here."

"H-hey… hold on a sec..." Ranma tried to cut in.

"Okay! That be no problem!" Principal Kuno spoke over the redhead. "We just be needing the keke's transcripts... And you also be needing to speak to the guidance counselor."

"My daughter was homeschooled until now. I have her gradebook here with me." Nodoka reached into her purse and produced a small booklet. She flipped it open and thumbed through its number-laden pages.

"W-where'd you get that?" Ranma asked. Slowly, she began to put the pieces together._ Wait a minute..._ _that's Nabiki's handwriting!_ _Nabiki's in cahoots with mom! They must've planned this!_

"No worry, Saotome-san..." the principal said, rising from his chair. "Me come back with guidance counselor." He bumbled out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Ranma looked petrified. "Mom… I… I'm gonna find a cure… You know that... Right?"

Nodoka's eyes softened as she turned towards the redhead. "Oh, pumpkin…" She said sympathetically, "Of course I know that! But, until you do, you need to learn to live a little. Going to school as 'Ranko' will help you..." She paused in reflection, "Think of it as a fresh start! No one has to know."

"But they do know!" Ranma shot back. "The whole school saw me change when I competed for best cheerleader!" She blushed when she realized how girly she had just sounded. "I-it ain't what it sounds like..." She backtracked. "I-I-I did it for the competition!" She looked away, waiting for nodoka's grin to subside. It didn't. "Oh whatever. Look, the point is... They know."

Nodoka watched her daughter patiently with a gleam of adoration in her eyes. "Well, dear… No one gets to choose their role in life. We all have to make the best of what we have." Her expression grew serious. "And if your classmates pick on you... Then they'll have me to deal with."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma sat at the lunch table across from the bathroom, boring a hole into the women's sign with her unwavering gaze. A brunette, spatula-toting girl sat next to her.

"Ranma, honey..." the girl spoke reassuringly, "You're gonna have to do it sooner or later. Why not just get it over with?"

The ginger shook her head slowly. "Uh-uh, no way, Ucchan. I'm a guy."

After leaving the principles office, Ranma had been asked to choose a student to shadow. The first person to pop into her head was Ukyo Kuonji. She figured that if she had to be around someone all day, it should at least be someone with gender problems of their own. And Ukyo had plenty of experience in that area.

Ukyo had taken the news about Ranma's curse surprisingly well. She seemed to believe that Ranma would find a cure almost as much as Ranma did herself. After all, Ukyo couldn't give up on her true love and future husband. However, as someone who had passed as the opposite sex before, Ukyo knew that there were certain expectations to uphold. One of them being the use of the appropriate bathroom.

"I'll go with you." Ukyo's features took on an admonishing expression. "Come on, sugar... Don't pee yourself."

Ranma bit her lip. "Alright... Fine!" She rose from the lunch table and strode toward the restrooms. Ukyo followed up until the point at which she realized Ranma was headed for the men's side.

She froze in her tracks.

"Wait… Ranma! Don't go in there!" She shouted.

But it was too late. Ranma had already entered, and the weighted door had closed behind her.

Ukyo stood guard, ready to keep out any boys who approached. _Seriously Ranchan… what were you thinking? _She thought furiously. _You can't go into the guys bathroom as a girl!_

The door squeaked open behind her and she spun on her heels in anticipation of her fiancé-to-be. Instead, she came face-to-face with two snickering boys. They darted away when they saw her. She made a small 'humpf' noise and resumed her post.

A moment later, a soaking-wet Ranma came running through the door, smacking straight into Ukyo's backside. Ukyo turned around quickly. Tears were streaming down Ranma's face and she shrank back in embarrassment.

"T-they… they…" she stuttered through a sniffle.

Ukyo had never seen her future-fiancé look so small before. She had always been so confident and proud, but now she seemed so weak... So hurt. Ukyo did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped the smaller girl in a hug.

"Hey now… hey... It's okay, Ranma. I'm here." She said comfortingly. _Whatever they did… They'll pay for it._

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma stood alone at the front of the ferry, looking out over miles of turquoise waves that spread to the horizon. She placed a light hand on the cold, iron railing. She fought back the queasiness that came to her stomach as she thought of all of the people and places that she would miss. She had traveled a lot in her life. Enough to know that leaving never gets any easier.

At any rate, she had made a decision. She had ditched school to purchase a one way ticket to China with the change left in her pack. There was just no way that she could stay in Nerima in her current condition. Not after everything that had happened recently.

Her mother somehow expected her to adjust to life as a girl. And, as if that wasn't horrifying enough, Kasumi and Nabiki seemed to agree with her. _They're all acting like it's some kind of joke! But it's not! It's my *life*! _

Then there was the matter of her fiancé. How could she ever marry Akane as a girl? As much as she hated them, Akane only seemed to have romantic interest in men. Furthermore, Ranma only liked girls from a male perspective. She couldn't stand the thought of being with a girl without changing back into a guy first.

Ranma didn't think that she *loved* Akane, but she definitely cared about her. She wasn't ready to lose her any more than she was ready to lose her manhood.

Finally, Ranma drew the line at bullying. All of her life she had been a fighter. She had kept people at a distance with her god-like skills and toughness. In the past, no one would have dared to cause her any trouble. At least, no one but the famously insane Tatewaki Kuno and his sister Kodachi. But now, things were different. Her enemies knew that she was weak, and they were already taking advantage of that fact.

The boys in the bathroom hadn't come at her with a bokken. They hadn't charged with a predictable attack. Instead, they had dumped a bucket of water over the stall and peered at her through the cracks in the door. They shouted names when she didn't change. Names that she had never heard before.

Nothing that she had learned in all of her years of training could have ever prepared her for this kind of attack. She had no defense, no comeback. Just a tangled mess of sharp emotions that had grown around her heart like a rose vine - A humiliating and painful side effect of being trapped in a female body.

Watching the foamy wake fold under the rippled blue, Ranma vowed to find a cure before returning to Japan.

Her words drowned amidst the steady drone of the engines.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Songs that inspired this chapter are:

"Choking" - Angus and Julia Stone

"Graceless" - The National


	4. Chapter 4: Somewhere, Nowhere

I think I'm on time this week :)

In response to Ranma losing a "trash talk" battle…

Trash talk isn't really what took place in the men's bathroom. Homophobic and transphobic slurs were used that I'm not comfortable including. It was an extremely one-sided hate-crime.

I have to agree that Ranma probably would have talked right back to the bullies under different circumstances. However, with no way to change back into a guy, she was extra sensitive. She took it personally.

Okay… Here goes chapter four!

(Intro inspired by "Santa Monica Dream" - Angus and Julia Stone)

**Six Months Later**

« « ʚ ɞ » »

_I lost. _Ranma confirmed to herself reluctantly. _I actually lost. _

The sky was black. It had been black for three days - A dense, low hanging canopy riddled here and there with the occasional thread of electricity. Just now, a spurt of white light cast deep shadows across the deck of the ship. A low rumble followed.

The redhead watched the storm from her cabin window, eyes full of reverence and fear. There was nothing like a show of lightning and thunder to remind a person of their place in the world. And Ranma had been feeling pretty small as of late.

A pang of homesickness coursed through her chest as she thought of all the time she had spent in China. She had traveled miles and miles, scouring the country in search of a cure that could recover her male body. And, after all of the hardship and loneliness, she had come up empty.

She sighed as she began to retrace her steps.

She had initially charted a course straight to Jusenkyo, stopping only to rest and eat. Luckily she had always been talented at the martial art of obtaining free food. All she needed was her puppy-dog eyes and an older, male shopkeeper. She was practically guaranteed a meal in every town. It was too easy.

At night, she slept out under the stars, using her pack as a pillow. It was nothing new. She had grown up sleeping like this. Her panda of a father had always claimed that sleeping on the floor was a special technique of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. It was supposed to make her tougher, but really it just made her hips sore.

Arriving at Jusenkyo, the guide greeted her warmly. However, when asked if the nannichuan spring would bring back Ranma's male body, his face fell. _"Too too sorry sir but no can reverse locking ladle." _He said.

Ranma, being her usual stubborn self, decided to try regardless. She located the pool of drowned man and dove in. When she surfaced, nothing changed. It was like she was immune to Jusenkyo water.

Next, after a considerable amount of map reading, Ranma decided to visit the Musk Dynasty. She arrived at the small mountain village just as the sun was setting on the snowy peaks. A villager pointed her in the direction of the royal palace.

By the time that she made it to the intricately-decorated fortress, she was really quite exhausted. Two guards escorted her to a wide, red room with gold dragons on either side of a golden throne.

It was here that Herb had addressed her, demanding that she bow at his feet. Naturally, it was very difficult for Ranma to obey this command. But In the end, she told herself that it was a small price to pay for a chance at the cure.

Herb was quick to tell Ranma that the Musk didn't possess a method for reversing the effects of the locking ladle. _"Let it go, pathetic girl!" _He said.

Infuriated, Ranma challenged him to a fight. The two went head to head in an open courtyard, naming attack after attack as they reduced the stone walls and statues to rubble. Finally, after smashing head-first into a granite fountain, Ranma yielded.

Herb immediately claimed Ranma as his wife. This was to be expected, as the musk hold a long tradition of taking wives after battle. From Herb's perspective, he had vanquished Ranma-kun months ago. It was only right that he took the lost redhead under his wing.

Ranma fled. She didn't stop running until she had reached the nearest town where she collapsed in the street.

After spending a few days in a hospital room, Ranma resumed her quest. She visited shrine after shrine, magic shop after magic shop. It was always the same reaction. Disbelief. Pity. One shop-tender even suggested that she seek hormone medications and surgery. Of course, being five foot three, that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Six months of travel ended in failure and intense depression. Ranma started to realize just how much the people in Nerima meant to her. She missed her adopted family. She missed her mom. She missed Akane most of all. Maybe she really did have feelings for the tomboy. She could look for a cure later. She needed to rest and recover in her room at the Tendo Dojo. She was ready to go home.

So she landed a job at a little shop in Zhoushan, doing menial tasks for pay until she had saved enough to take the ferry back to Japan. At last, with ominous clouds overhead, Ranma set out on her return journey across the East China Sea.

The redhead fell over on her side in the plush, compact bed, watching the raindrops collect on the glass pane in front of her. In a few short hours, for worse or for better, she would arrive back where she started.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The rain fell at an angle. A million grey streaks slanting through the dismal scenery. Ranma's feet sloshed through puddle after puddle on the Tokyo sidewalk. Traffic sped by, occasionally throwing small waves in her direction. She moved her black umbrella to block them.

The water struck a nostalgic vein. For the longest time, she had avoided cold water like the plague. Half a year ago, she would have done anything to stay dry. To stay a boy.

Now it was just a ritual. No matter how soaked she might be, Ranma only had one body. And that body was female. Each month of her journey she had experienced a bloody and painful reminder of that fact.

She looked up, straining to read the street signs across the intersection. She couldn't quite make out the characters, but she recognized the buildings. She was less than a block away from the Tendo Dojo. Her heart began to race. She imagined meeting Akane at the front door. Her mind turned over the words she would use.

"_Hi!" _

_No. Too cheerful. _

"_I'm back..." _

_No that's too casual. _

_Maybe… "I'm sorry about this…" _

_Ugh I use that line too much…_

_Okay… Let's see… "I'm sorry, Akane, I... uh… I missed you. I couldn't…"_

Her mind trailed off as she turned the corner. Two figures stood at the front door to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma immediately recognized them as Akane and Hiroshi. She stopped dead in her tracks. _What the heck is she talkin' to him for? _Ranma wondered. _They barely even know each other!_

Akane moved her hands gently up to Hiroshi's chest. She leaned into him, and he placed his hand on the small of her back. She stood on her toes, bringing her face closer to his. Then the unthinkable happened. They kissed.

Ranma was too stunned to make use of her martial arts reflexes. She took a step back and slipped, falling on her butt with a loud splash. Akane broke away from Hiroshi and turned around, looking for the source of the noise. She paled as her eyes met Ranma's. Surprise and guilt played across her face.

"Akane…" Ranma voiced hoarsely. "I-I thought y-you…"

The whole time she was in China, Ranma had imagined returning to Akane as a man. She had pictured walking up to the door with flowers in hand, resolving to do all of the romantic things that she had failed to do in the past. But now, Ranma would never get the chance. Akane loved someone else. Hiroshi of all people.

"Ranma…" Akane muttered inaudibly.

Ranma couldn't believe it. It was all too much to take in. She sprang to her feet and followed her instincts. She dropped her umbrella, lept onto a rooftop, and ran.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma's eyes stung from the mix of hot tears and cold rain as she approached the iron bridge. The crepuscular light cast her surroundings in a dreary navy hue. Just beyond the railing, the horizon touched a vast, green bay. A dash of light-grey sky filled the distance between the water and the looming canopy above. Reaching the rail, the redhead looked down at the crashing waves. It was easily a hundred-foot fall to the bridge's foundation.

This was the end. The culmination of her misery. The unnatural conclusion to her unnatural existence. Funny how she had always guessed it would come to this. Her life had been built around a seppuku contract. What else could that foreshadow?

The answer was so sickeningly obvious, there was no way to avoid it.

Slowly, she climbed over the slippery railing to stand on the concrete edge. She hesitated, dizzily staring down her fate. Closing her eyes, she took one deep breath and let go of the railing. She could feel herself falling forward. She hoped that it would be quick.

Without warning, Ranma felt a warm hand at her left wrist. Her body swung around on its momentum, colliding with the iron rail. Her eyes flickered open to see a dark-haired girl standing in the rain.

"No, no!" Ranma shouted. "Let go of me, damnit!"

"You know I won't do that!" Akane's grip was unrelenting, and she began to tug the redhead back over the railing. Ranma put up a fight, but found that her small arms weren't nearly as strong as Akane's. Eventually, she gave up, sliding over the rail to land in Akane's lap. The dark-haired girl's grip only seemed to intensify as she grabbed ahold of Ranma's other wrist. "What were you thinking, baka?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You know what I was thinkin'!" Ranma yelled back. "How dare you try an' stop me! How dare you kiss *him*!" She blushed a little. Even in a suicidal haze, Ranma was uncomfortable sharing her feelings.

Akane's grip softened. She couldn't look the redhead in the eyes. She opted to study the wet asphalt instead. "Ranma…" She spoke finally, "You left me. You were gone for six whole months. You didn't tell anyone where you were going... You never reached out. Your mom…" She lingered for a moment, "Your mom thinks that you're dead. The police never found your body…" She mustered the courage to meet Ranma's gaze. "We were devastated, Ranma. We all care about you... More than you'll ever know."

The former couple sat still, staring deeply into each other's eyes until Ranma broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Akane…" She said softly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry, honest. I had to try to find a cure... I just had to. I did it for me... B-but I also sorta did it for you..." She sobbed. "And I lost, Akane. I lost. I don't want to be alive anymore… I n-need h-help…"

Akane nodded in sympathy before relinquishing her grip and bringing the trembling girl into a hug.

"Help me." Ranma whimpered.

Akane pulled away, placing a hand on each of Ranma's shoulders. "I'm going to call the hospital, okay?" She looked straight ahead and spoke as calmly as possible. "It's the one in the city. I've been there before and I know that they'll take good care of you. The doctors are really kind-hearted and they know exactly what to do."

Ranma nodded. "O-okay." she breathed. "I'll go."

Akane produced a rose-gold Iphone from her back pocket. She dialed the emergency number quickly and held the phone to her ear. "Yes..." She spoke to the operator. "Yes, I'm here with my friend… She just attempted suicide and we need an ambulance." She paused for a moment. "Okay, that's ok… Thank you. I'll wait with her."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Akane stood in front of the Cat Cafe, watching Ki Lun hop towards her through the glass doors. Inside the shop, several cardboard boxes of various sizes lay strewn around on the floor. The sign hanging near the door handle read 'Closed Indefinitely'.

A bell jingled as Ki Lun unlocked and opened the door.

"Well child…" The old woman croaked, "What now?"

"Ranma is back." Akane said bluntly.

The amazon chortled. "Oh? So you're here because Ranma finally came to her senses and decided to take my potion?"

"No…" Akane glanced down at her feet. "She tried to hurt herself actually. But she's doing a little bit better now... I helped her get to a psych ward."

"I see." Ki Lun said quietly. "And is this what you've come to tell me?"

"No… I mean… Yes, but no…" Akane stumbled, "I know that the hospital is going to help Ranma. They can give her therapy and medications to improve her mood... But I also know that her condition is going to eat away at her..."

"And?"

"And I need the potion, Cologne. I'm going to get her to take it." She met Ki Lun's eyes with a solemn and heavy look. "It's just like you said. If there were a cure, Ranma would have found it by now. I might not be there the next time she is a danger to herself…"

The old woman reached into her pocket, removing a vile of purple liquid. "I'm glad to hear it." She said. "I knew one of you would ask for it sooner or later, so I brewed a batch in advance." Shakily, she offered the glass vile to Akane. "One drop will be enough. But be warned, child… Although it will begin immediately, the real changes will take several weeks to unfold. I recommend that you keep a very close eye on our redhead."

Akane received the potion and gave a wary nod. "She won't feel trapped anymore… Will she? It'll be like she was always a girl, right?"

"She won't feel trapped... No... But she will remember everything." Cologne sighed, "She's going to need friends."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma sat behind the table in the corner of a large white room, propping her chin up on a fist. She was wearing maroon colored scrubs. All around, patients sat in chairs. Some were playing board games, some were watching tv. Ranma watched her former fiancé approach with two foam cups in her hands. The brown-eyed girl set the steaming cups on the table and smiled placatingly.

"I made you some tea!" She chirped. "It's peppermint. They say it's good for anxiety."

"T-thank you." Ranma replied. She eyed the cup nervously. It was tea, not food. Still, Ranma worried that Akane might have found a way to make it potent. She gave the cup a sniff before raising it to her lips and taking a sip. It tasted like a normal cup of tea. She smiled in relief. "It's good." She remarked.

Akane offered a fleeting smile. "Your mom just texted me. She says she's almost here."

Ranma nodded. Her stomach sunk a little as she imagined how worried her mother must have been after she disappeared. _I just left… Without even saying goodbye. _

Akane noticed the redhead's anxious expression. "Relax." She said calmly. "She isn't mad at you…"

"Sure, Akane." Ranma agreed. "You're probably right."

Ranma couldn't help but feel that there was something odd about akane. The brown-eyed girl seemed overly cheerful given the darkness of recent events. It was almost like she was hiding something.

"So…" Akane picked up. "Did you get good sleep last night?"

"Actually… Yeah…" Ranma replied. "Yeah I did. They've got me on these new medicautions…"

"You mean medications." Akane giggled. Ranma joined her good-naturedly.

"Yeah those. They make ya really sleepy."

Just then, the soft, popping sound of an opening door alerted them to the arrival of a tall woman with auburn hair.

"Ranma!" The woman gasped. She rushed towards the redhead.

"Mom!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh, Ranma…" Nodoka crooned, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. After several seconds, she backed away to look the ginger girl over with teary eyes. "You look so healthy and well rested!"

"I-I've been gettin' better..." Ranma said as tears of her own began to show. She looked down at the table. "I never shoulda left without telling ya first… I'm so sorry..."

"Pumpkin..." Nodoka began with a trembling lip. The corners of her mouth raised slightly as she spoke. "I'm just so glad that you're alive."

Ranma mirrored her mother with a soft smile. Although she couldn't quite place where it was coming from, a sense of peace permeated her soul. Maybe it was the medications... Or maybe it was the reunion with her mother. Whatever it was, Ranma felt more content and whole than she had felt in a long, long time. Maybe, just maybe, she had something to live for after all.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Songs to play you out:

"Doctor Blind" - Emily Haines and the Soft Skeleton

"Repeat Until Death" - Novo Amor

"Carin at the Liquor Store" - The National


	5. Chapter 5: Otherside

I was unable to keep my promise to release a new chapter each week as Calculus and Physics have completely taken over my life. Nevertheless, I will try to release a new chapter whenever possible. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The car door shut with a clap. Ranma settled into the leather seat behind the passenger chair. Akane sat directly in front of her, wearing teal shorts and a flower print top. Nodoka sat in the driver's seat. She wore wide, black sunglasses that covered most of her face. She started the car and turned to look over her shoulder as she backed out of the narrow parking space.

The redhead pulled uncomfortably at her blue jeans. She wasn't used to wearing tight pants. Her t-shirt was an extra-large from Soun's closet, and yet she still felt a little smothered. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

This wasn't quite what she had pictured when she asked her mom to bring 'guy clothes.' She had hoped to leave the hospital in her Chinese silk. Still, she supposed that dressing half-girl was better than dressing all-girl.

"How are you feeling?" Nodoka interrupted the redhead's thoughts.

"I'm fine." Ranma replied plainly.

"Ranma…" Nodoka chided. "We talked about this…."

"I know, I know… Sharin' feelings is healthy… Yada yada..." Ranma recited, letting out a long sigh.

"Good." Nodoka stated. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Just stir-crazy." Ranma reflected. "I'm a martial artist. I ain't cut out for the indoors."

Nodoka looked up at the mirror to meet her daughter's eyes with an empathetic frown. "I'm sorry dear. Hospitals do tend to have that affect."

"You did the right thing, Ranma." Akane chimed in. "Sure it was rough… but it in the end it saved your life! I'm glad that you went."

Ranma turned towards the window, somberly watching the roadside zip past. "Yeah… yeah, me too I guess..."

The car fell silent for a moment or two. "Ranma," Nodoka resumed, "I want to apologize for… well… for forcing everything on you. Not a day went by that I didn't blame myself for making you go… And I'm truly… truly sorry."

"It's okay, mom." Ranma said reassuringly. "Really… it is."

"But it isn't." Nodoka returned. "When I first met you… When you were hiding… I saw in you the daughter that I never had." She lingered, breaking for the red light at the intersection and staring off into the distance. "When I found out who you really were, I made an impulse decision. I asked you to go against your nature... and it was selfish of me. From now on, I'm not going to hold you to any contract. I will call you by whatever name you choose for yourself… And I will not force womanhood on you."

Ranma could barely believe her ears. Since returning to Japan, she had worried that Nodoka would persist in pushing her agenda. Yet here they were, almost a week later, and her mother was already yielding. She felt a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders. "T-thank you." She breathed.

"There is just one thing that I ask in return…" Nodoka continued.

"Y-yeah? W-what's that?" Ranma felt the dread creeping back.

Nodoka paused, considering her words carefully. "I… Or rather… Furinkan High School... Will require that you assume the identity of 'Ranko' during school hours."

Ranma's heart stopped.

"You've been absent for nearly half a year, and… Quite simply… There just isn't another way to move forward. As of right now, the school considers 'Ranma-kun' a missing person. They informed me that you would need to restart the twelfth grade if you ever returned." Nodoka paused, checking the mirror and noticing Ranma's deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Now, I won't ask you to become a woman... but you do need to graduate highschool on time." She concluded.

"I… M-maybe…" Ranma stammered.

"My dear, I'm afraid that this isn't up for debate." Nodoka interrupted sternly. "You can act however you'd like as long as you don't get into trouble… but we can no longer enroll you as 'Ranma.'"

Ranma braced for a panic. She slowed her breathing like they had taught her to do in the hospital. As she counted between breaths, however, her anticipation seemed to subside altogether.

_So what? _She thought suddenly. The thought took her by surprise. It was a single voice nearly drowning in the pool of conflicting messages that swirled around in her head. A peculiar sensation trickled down into her chest, flowing into her veins with a euphoric touch. Was it peace? Surrender?

_No really… So what if they think I'm a girl? Why does it matter? _Her inner voice wondered.

_Because… Because it matters! _A male voice shot back angrily. She stared blankly at the headrest of the chair in front of her.

"Hello! Earth to Ranma!" Akane waved her hand in front of the redhead's face.

"I'm still a guy, Akane..." Ranma murmured, ungluing her eyes and glancing sheepishly up at her former fiance. "A guy…"

Akane looked genuinely worried. "Are you feeling alright?" She placed a hand against Ranma's forehead, checking for a temperature. The corner of her lip dropped slightly as she withdrew.

"Ranma…" Nodoka picked up softly, "I know this is going to be hard for you. You don't have to go back right away... I'll give you a few days to get ready."

Ranma nodded slowly. She knew that she should be feeling something awful. Disgust. Anger. Anxiety. She should be arguing. Resisting. Fighting. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, trying to will an emotion. Try as she might, her mind was calm, and her heart was still.

_It's the medication. _She reasoned. _Has to be. The meds are makin' me *think* i'm okay with this. I'm sooooo not okay with this._

_There's an easy fix then... I'll just stop taking them._

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Akane paced about the kitchen, holding her phone to her ear. Most of the family was upstairs napping. She had been careful not to wake them. She didn't want anyone to overhear her.

"Sayuri, listen…" She spoke in a hushed voice, "Ranma just got back from the hospital… And I was wondering… Would it be okay if she comes with me?"

Ranma walked lightly down the shadowy hall towards the kitchen, water glass in hand. Afternoon sunlight filtered through the shoji paper at an angle. She hesitated as she heard Akane say her name.

"No, no it's not like that!" Akane argued into her phone. "Look, I know I called her a pervert before…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But she really can't change back now. She's going to be at school again next week... and I just don't want her to be alone."

Ranma crept silently to the wall near the doorway and cupped an ear. She felt a fleeting pang of betrayal that left as quickly as it came. She couldn't quite make out what Akane was whispering. Reluctantly, she backed away.

_Whatever. _Her inner voice scoffed. _Who cares what the tomboy said about me. _

"Yes. I promise." Akane resumed in a louder voice. "We'll just stay for the movie. It'll be a miracle if I can get her to come anyways. Ranma hates romance flicks." She paused again. "Okay, thank you. Okay, I'll let you go. See you soon."

Akane removed the phone from her ear and spun away from the island, coming face to face with the redhead standing in the doorway.

"Uhmm… Hi." Akane said, wide eyed. "I… Uh... Thought you were sleeping…"

"Relax." Ranma replied calmly. "I wasn't eavesdroppin' or nothin'... I'm just here for a glass of water." She gestured to the sink with her cup.

"Here. Let me get that for you." Akane said as she walked over and reached for the glass. Ranma relinquished her grip.

Akane made her way towards the sink, placing the glass beneath the faucet and turning the handle. "So..." She spoke over the sound of the water, "Maybe you heard, but my friend group is watching a movie tonight! Wanna come along?"

"I don't know, Akane. It's like you said… chick flicks ain't really my thing. 'Sides, Aren't all your friends girls?"

"It's just going to be Yuka, Ami, and Sayuri from school. I'm pretty sure you've met them. They're in our grade." She raised her eyebrows in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ranma's face wore the spaced-out expression that she made whenever she couldn't remember someone. "Uh Lessie… Sayuri… Yuka… is one of them that chick with pink hair?"

"Ranma, no one at school has pink hair."

"Oh right… Must be thinkin' of an anime…"

"Anyways it's at the end of the street… At Sayuri's house. And there's going to be food there too!" Akane turned off the faucet and handed the cup back to Ranma who smiled shyly. She was never one to turn down a free meal, and a walk through the neighborhood sounded very appealing after being cooped up for so long.

"What kinda food?"

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The door swung open with a slight creak. Two girls, one with red hair and the other with black, stood patiently on the porch. A brunette girl in a sundress stepped out to meet them.

"Sayuri!" Akane greeted her friend.

"Akane! And Ranma… Chan…" Sayuri's face fell as she gave Ranma an awkward once-over.

"H-hey." Ranma said a bit hoarsely, looking downward and fiddling with the edge of her borrowed shirt.

Sayuri forced a cordial smile. "Come in, come in!" She waved them on, turning and crossing back over the threshold.

Ranma and Akane entered the spacious foyer behind their host. A large, cedar cabinet and a potted plant provided decoration. The far wall opened into a wide archway that led to a living area where two other girls were sitting on a couch in front of a huge tv. They turned to look as Ranma and Akane entered the room.

"Hi girls!"Akane spoke, preparing to make an introduction. "I think you've already met, but this is Ranma. Ranma this is Yuka and Ami."

Yuka held in a giggle. "Yeah… We've met…"

"I know a boy named Ranma..." Ami said. "but I don't think I've ever seen you before…"

Yuka nudged Ami's shoulder. "Same Ranma." She murmured.

"Oh…" Ami said, taken aback. She stared for several seconds. "It's… It's really you, isn't it?"

Ranma lowered her head and blushed.

Ami searched for positive words. "Y-you're really pretty!" She settled.

Somewhere in the very back of Ranma's mind a tiny alarm squealed away. She wanted to feel offended. She knew that she should feel offended. But instead a warm glow permeated her soul. "T-thanks." She said weakly. "Don't go getting the wrong idea or nothin' though... I ain't no…" She hesitated, somehow forgetting what she wanted to say. "I mean, I'm not no…" She trailed off again. "I'm… Um… I'm here for the food."

"Uh-huh… Sure..." Sayuri muttered wryly, glancing away.

"Yep. Definitely Ranma." Yuka confirmed with an amused tone.

"Well… Yuka baked a pie…" Sayuri said, nodding towards the kitchen. "and there's cookie dough ice cream in the fridge... Help yourself I guess."

"Don't mind if I do!" Ranma perked up, following her nose to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Yuka." Akane said. "I'll bake something next time.

"No!" Came three worried voices at once.

"No, no that's okay, Akane…" Sayuri picked up. "R-really… You don't have to do that…"

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma sat on the couch between Yuka and Akane. The room was dark and the light of the tv flickered in her eyes.

Despite Ranma's best efforts to convince the group to watch an action movie, they had settled on a romantic animation instead. At first, Ranma had considered escaping, but she had already promised Akane that she would stay for the full feature. If there was anything she had learned from Genma, it was how to break a promise. But that was precisely why she couldn't leave now. She wanted nothing to do with her old man. And besides, the movie was growing on her.

The plot followed a high-school boy and girl who had the mysterious ability to swap bodies. They both attended different schools in what appeared to be different time periods, and they communicated by leaving behind short messages. After switching places several times, the two formed a close bond that grew into a melancholy romance. Each longed to overcome time and space to meet the other face to face.

Whenever she had watched a girly movie in the past, Ranma always tried to put herself in the male character's shoes, keeping a safe distance from the feminine perspective. However, she found tonight's gender-switching plot immediately relatable. She worried less about which character represented her and found it easy to laugh as they experienced the gender-shock that she was all too familiar with.

As the film drew to a close, Ranma began to root for the on-screen relationship. She caught herself wondering what it would be like to really, truly love someone. For an instant, she wondered what it would be like to be in love with the male character. She tried to push the thought away, but it lingered in her mind like a pleasant aftertaste, filling her heart with a fluttering ebullience. What would it be like to love a boy? What would it be like to be loved back? To be held close, warm and safe in the arms of someone bigger and stronger. What would it be like to kiss...

By the time she fully realized what she was doing, it was too late. She should be feeling sick. Why wasn't she feeling sick? _What the heck is wrong with me? _She thought. _I don't like boys! _

She blinked a few times, trying to snap out of whatever strange spell had taken over her mind. Although the feeling was vaguely familiar, she could swear that she had never crushed on a guy before. In the past, she had fallen hard for Akane. She remembered that fact quite clearly, and yet, she couldn't recall the reason. She glanced at the brown-eyed girl sitting next to her. Despite Ranma's tendency to insult her looks, Akane really was quite beautiful. So why didn't she feel any attraction?

Something had changed, or rather, something was changing. Therapy must have really gone to her head. Everything seemed so easy to accept lately. Almost as if being stuck as a girl wasn't the end of the world.

Ranma's frenetic thoughts slowed to a crawl as the movie played on inside her blue irises. The medication would wear off in a few days. She would figure it out by then.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Akane shut the door behind Ranma and turned to face the Tendo family room where Nabiki sat in a leather recliner. The ice queen smirked and crossed her arms below her chest.

"Well look who's back." She observed smugly.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing. Just… Seeing as you *were* dead a few days ago… I thought I might check up on you."

"Welp, I'm alive. Thanks for askin'." Ranma conceded before moving towards the staircase.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Nabiki called after her.

Ranma stopped cold. What did she mean? Was she just fishing for a reaction?

"Figure *what* out?" Ranma questioned suspiciously, turning around and raising an eyebrow at the Ice Queen.

"Shut it, Nabiki!" Akane yelled out, standing indignantly with fists balled up at her sides. "Don't you dare." She glared.

"Cool it, sis." Nabiki said as calmly as possible, "I was just going to ask if she had fallen for Ryoga-baby yet."

"What!?" Ranma blushed furiously, eyes darting back and forth. "N-no way, no how! I'd never fall in love with pig-brain!"

"But you *would* fall in love with a boy?" Nabiki asked, clearly entertained by the topic.

"I… I… I…" Ranma froze up like a broken record. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "N-no… I don't know!"

"Come on, Ranma," Akane intervened, "Let's get out of here." She took the redhead by the arm and tugged her up the stairs.

The two walked side by side down the darkened hallway to Ranma's room. Akane turned away as they stopped near the open doorway.

"I'll be right back." She said before disappearing into the shadows.

Ranma stood alone in the doorway until Akane returned with a slip of paper in her hand.

"I need to tell you something…" she said quietly, her expression growing rather grave. "Right before you disappeared, Nabiki did an experiment. Your mom paid her 50,000 yen to prove whether or not you and me were meant to be together. So she used her black market connections to get ahold of a magic pencil… A love detector of sorts. It was charmed to draw a picture of your soulmate." She smiled faintly, appreciating for a moment just how ridiculous it all sounded. "You know, it's funny... I never even believed in magic before you came along..." She lingered before offering the paper to Ranma. The redhead received it cautiously. "Anyways… This belongs to you."

Akane peered deep into Ranma's blue eyes, and for a second she saw her fiancé staring back. Tall, handsome, confident. Then the signs of insecurity and fear surfaced, reminding her of the redheaded girl and her desperate condition. Ranma averted her gaze. Akane sighed. She hoped that her fiancé-turned-friend was ready to handle at least a small piece of the truth. "Goodnight, Ranma." She said, making her way back into the darkness.

Ranma raised the paper in her hand to eye level. Etched onto its textured surface was a lifelike pencil sketch of a young man with little fangs that barely peeked out over his bottom lip. He wore a polka-dot bandana and his eyes spoke of loss and loneliness.

"Ryoga..." She whispered.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Music that inspired this chapter: "Space Song" - Beach House, "Death with Dignity" - Sufjan Stevens


	6. Chapter 6: Ranko

Author's note: Hey there! I know it has been forever since I last updated this story, but I promise that this fanfic isn't dead yet. I have simply been very busy with my classes up until the past few weeks.

I read the comments and I want to thank everyone for the kind words.

I know that Ran and Ryo has been done about a bazillion times before (I have read most of them lol). I don't intend to rehash the same old story. I am hoping that the little twists I have planned are at least a tiny bit unexpected. Once again, I have very little experience as a writer and I am making this story because I genuinely enjoy doing it in my spare time.

In response to Ranma killing Akane / Akane killing Ranma: No one has killed anyone yet! We will just have to wait and see what happens :)

Okay then, here goes the next chapter!

« « ʚ ɞ » »

I step back to take a better look at the monstrous, bull-like creature that looms above me. It's head eclipses the sun and I stand in its shadow, the length of a full city block. I can feel the ki venting from its hairy bulk, mixing with the hot breath that leaves its nostrils.

I leap to a nearby rooftop and thrust myself into the air, twisting my torso into position as my momentum brings me nearer to the beast's jaw. Arriving at the gnarly, heaving mass, I propel my right foot forward to execute a perfect mid-air kick. My strength and the force behind my jump connect with the bone beneath the beast's fur. A shock of pain tears through my leg. I slip, colliding face-first with a wall of rock-hard muscle. I cling desperately to the thick fur. I hear a laugh— A deep, rumbling laugh.

"Oh yeah?" I yell in reply, finding a better grip and thrusting myself upwards. "Then try *this* on for size! Hissatsu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

I rise and find my balance on the beast's shoulder. My fists become a blur as I land punch after punch on the creature's neck until pain burns at my fingers. I start to slow down. The beast hasn't budged at all. Why aren't my attacks working? Why does everything hurt so much?

These questions demand my full attention, distracting me from the massive blur at the edge of my vision. For an instant I can still see the light, then I am crushed under the jarring, violent—

The redhead stares blearily at the window in front of her, lost in thought. Blinking a few times, she pulls a strainer full of noodles from the kitchen sink and turns towards the stove. She empties the strainer's contents into a large pot of boiling broth and hums a cheerful tune as she picks up a long, wooden spoon. She stirs the soup a few times, stopping briefly to taste her creation.

A young, dark-haired man approaches from behind to wrap his arms around the small woman. She jumps a little from surprise before looking up into his warm, smiling face. She returns the smile and places her free hand on top of his. She closes her eyes and leans into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" The man asks in a soothing voice.

"Just this dream I had..." The woman replies.

"What was it about?"

She sighs worriedly, "Well, I was… fighting… again..." Her eyes find their way back to the window. "I don't know what to think anymore, Ryo. Sometimes… sometimes it feels like I'm still living two different lives… And I can't…" she trails off quietly, "I can't even protect myself anymore."

Ryoga squeezes a bit, attempting to comfort the worried girl in his arms. "That's why you have me." He pecks the top of her head with a quick kiss.

Ranma woke with a start. Her bedroom was empty and still. Sunlight peeked through the blinds, tracing lines across the white carpet. A gentle knocking sound came from the closed door.

"Ranma!" A voice called out cheerfully, "Wake up, dear!"

The residual confusion and concern dissipated rapidly as relief swept in to take its place. It was nice having Nodoka around. Although Ranma's dreams had only grown weirder over the last week, Her mother's voice was always there to bring her back to reality.

Ranma rolled out of bed and into a cartwheel, launching into the first position of her daily kata. From motion to motion, her energy seemed to diminish until she came to a complete stop, staring off into the vacant corner of the small room.

The itch was absent. The ever present desire to practice her art… it simply wasn't there anymore. The usual sense of pride and satisfaction was missing as well. The kata wasn't so much a product of passion as it was the result of conditioning and discipline. It was as if all of her fight had escaped from her soul, leaving her hollow and uninspired. Unmotivated.

The memory of the nested dream returned to her mind momentarily. Weakness. Defeat. Ryoga? It reminded her of the time that Happosai had sapped her strength with his Moxibustion technique.

Back then, Ranma-kun had become so weak that even Kuno could defeat him. His enemies had either taken pity on him, or relished in the opportunity to destroy him. Stress and depression had piled up until he was utterly crushed by its weight. For an instant he had imagined quitting the Anything Goes school and hiding as a girl just to escape from the shame and danger of the whole situation.

From Ranma's perspective, becoming a girl did have the potential to make many embarrassing things less embarrassing, and weakness was at the top of that list. Although her macho pride demanded masculinity, she occasionally did allow herself to feel content doing things that she considered "girly" — like eating ice cream in public, or having a rare heart to heart talk with Akane. Only in female form, of course.

Now that her curse was locked, however, the thought experiment had become very real. She had lost control of her body, and despite having every reason to panic, her mind was completely relaxed. As a result, femininity was seeping into her dreams and into her waking life with an unsettling sense of belonging. There were little changes in her mood and behavior too, but she couldn't put a finger on what was causing them. It had been almost a week since she stopped taking the medication from the hospital.

_Stupid curse. _She thought as she stepped to open her closet.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma walked stiffly into the kitchen, arms swinging robotically around her wide skirt. The school dress fit tighter in the waist and chest than the clothes she usually wore and it was far from comfortable. She pulled at the fabric and blushed as she came face to face with a beaming Nodoka.

"Goodmorning, Ranko-chan!" The Saotome matriarch proclaimed. Noticing the hurt look on her daughter's face, she quickly appended. "I-I mean Ranma-chan!"

"M-mornin', mom." Ranma muttered, recovering with uncharacteristic brevity from the flowery nickname.

"I set out a bowl for you." Nodoka said, motioning for Ranma to follow her into the dining room. "There's something we need to discuss while you eat."

Cautiously, Ranma took a seat at the table next to a sleepy Akane. The dark-haired girl yawned and took a sip from her coffee mug. At the end of the table sat a smug Nabiki, smiling wryly at Ranma's outfit. The redhead stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Ranma, dear," Nodoka began as she sat down at the head of the table, "Tendo-San has been very kind to allow us to stay here these past few days… However… it is an arrangement that needn't continue. You see… I happen to own a house on the edge of Nerima Ward. It's a quiet, simple place with good neighbors and I… Well I wanted to ask if you would come and live with me." She paused, trying to make sense of the emotions showing on her daughter's face.

Memories flickered through Ranma's head. The smell of sweat and dirt and a hard-earned meal. The thick, murky orange of a fleeting Chinese sunset.

During his childhood along the road, Ranma had seen plenty of kids his age who were living 'normal' lives. They had houses, and friends, and parents who loved them. But he had the life of a martial artist— a life fraught with struggles and peril. And so, as he grew older, he had made a habit of escaping into daydreams— Dreams where he wasn't missing anything. In many of these dreams, he was living happily with his mother, while Genma was somewhere far, far away. It was purely a fantasy. And, of course, he hadn't imagined being a daughter. But now...

"Yeah..." the redhead said, teary-eyed and unable to contain her smile. "Yeah, I think I could get used to that."

"Then it's settled." Nodoka grinned radiantly as if she had expected this reply. "I'll go ahead and start packing your things." She paused. "Meanwhile, there is another question I'd like to ask..."

Ranma's smile lessened. There was always something more with her mother.

"You've had some time some time to rest… And I want to know how you are feeling about your curse. Have things improved? Are you ready to go back to school as Ranko?"

"I dunno..." Ranma started. A gleam of hope lit Nodoka eyes— A display that Ranma felt strangely guilty about. Some small part of her wanted to say yes, if only just to make Nodoka happy. It wouldn't technically be a lie. Ranma was more comfortable with her girl side than ever before. "I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." She settled.

"That's the spirit!" Nodoka encouraged. "Now, there will be changes to your schedule… The School will most likely want you to study 'home economics' and physical education with the other girls in your class. It's all just a part of the role, really. You see, society has certain expectations for wome-... Excuse me… female bodied people."

Ranma nodded slowly, unsure of how she felt about either label.

"Ranma-chan…" Nodoka paused and matched eyes with Ranma, lowering her brow somewhat sternly. "You might just learn a thing or two from this experience. Please promise me that you won't… well… fight it."

"S-sure, mom." Ranma complied.

"Baka! hurry up and eat, will you?" Akane interrupted suddenly, "We only have five minutes to be out the door."

"Oh crap."

Ranma immediately began to shovel cereal into her mouth with the speed of the chestnut fist. Her mother looked away, refraining from chiding the former boy about her manners._ I suppose that some habits never change. _Nodoka thought. _But at least her mood does seem to be improving._

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma stuffed a sandwich in her mouth on the way out the door and ran to catch up with Akane. The two walked in silence along the canal as Ranma finished chewing. She lingered behind for a moment to adjust the bra that her mother had insisted she wear beneath her school dress. Being a hand-me-down from Nabiki, it was a little on the small side. Nodoka said it would have to do until they had the chance to go shopping.

"Can't believe I hafta wear this stupid midevil torture thing." Ranma grumbled.

"Oh, come on. It's not *that* bad." Akane eye-rolled.

"Not that bad!? It makes me look like a girl!"

"Yeah? Well what's wrong with being a girl?"

"I… There's…" Ranma wracked her brain, looking desperately for a reason to cling to.

"Nothing, dummy!" Akane quipped. "Stop thinking like that!"

"Okay, okay… Whatever." Ranma settled as the two rounded a corner where the path left the canal and meandered nearer to the now-visible school building. "I'm just nervous, 'Kane. I don't want anyone seein' me like this. What if they think… What if they..."

"Hey… look at me..." Akane stopped and turned, placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders and locking eyes with her. "Who cares what they think? You're cute and cool and you already have friends!"

"You know…" Ranma looked away as Akane shook her lightly. "I'm really startin' to wonder who's side you're on here…"

"Yours, duh!"

"But I ain't…" Ranma course-corrected, "I mean… I don't wanna be 'cute'."

"So you'd rather me call you 'uncute'?"

"Hey… I didn't say th—"

Abruptly, the loud buzzing of a school bell filled the morning air, reminding the two girls that they were running late. They reacted immediately, breaking into a jog in the direction of the cold, concrete structure.

"My eyes deceive me! Is it truly thou?" A voice called out from the nearly empty courtyard. "Ah! Indeed! Beautiful pig tailed girl, you have returned at last to date with me!"

"Aw, come on… Didn't this guy graduate already?" Ranma grumbled between breaths.

"Where hast thou been, my love?" The voice proclaimed as its owner stepped out from beneath the old maple tree. "Your disappearance… Could it be the doing of the foul sorcerer Saotome?"

The two girls slowed to a walk as they approached the infamous Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Ranma knew from experience that confronting the idiot would lead to a fight which would, in turn, lead to punishment for tardiness. Not wanting to stand in the hallway with buckets on her first day back at school, she decided instead to play along.

"Why yes… Yes it was, Kuno-senpai! The sorcerer Saotome… he put me under a…" She gasped dramatically. "A spell!"

Ranma glanced over at Akane, catching sight of her amused expression.

"Alas, then it is true!" Kuno bellowed. "Tell me… Where is the fiend? I must find him and bring him to justice!"

"In the forest behind the school! in his hideout… The biggest tree!" She looked up into Kuno's eyes with exaggerated cuteness. "Please save me!"

"Fear not, pigtailed girl! I shall depart at once to vanquish the cur!" Kuno shouted, dashing away at full speed with bokken in hand.

Ranma exhaled. "Well that oughta keep him occupied…"

"Come on, 'pigtailed girl,'" Akane giggled as she did her best Kuno impersonation. "Let's get to homeroom."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

"But… But… That's Saotome Ranma!" Hinako-sensei argued for the second time as she examined the red-headed girl who stood beside the large, Hawaiian-shirt-wearing principle.

"Me thinks you be confused, Hinako-san." The principle explained yet again. "This here be the keke Saotome Ranko. And this be the keke's first day at Furinkan High School."

Hinako-sensei threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You know what? Fine. But you asked for this..." She glowered at the innocent-eyed redhead. "I'll re-introduce him… her… to the class." She bowed slightly to the tall man. "Thank you, Principal."

Ranma followed the teacher as she walked a short distance down the hall and into an open classroom. Without missing a beat, Hinako-sensei turned to face her students, gesturing towards the small ginger.

"Class, I would like you to meet our newest exchange student, Saotome Ranko."

Crickets chirped as Ranma studied the expressions of her slack-jawed peers. Her heart pounded away.

"Since we've clearly *never* met before, Ranko-san, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Uh… um…" Ranma stumbled.

"Come on now, doll... your brother Ranma was never the shy type, was he?"

Ranma steeled herself, remembering the promise that she had made to her mother. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm Ranko… Saotome Ranko. S-sorry… about this."

« « ʚ ɞ » »

"Ranchan, no!"

Ranma jumped reflexively at the hand on her shoulder, spinning around to meet a terrified Ukyo.

"You can't go in there!"

Ranma looked back at the door to the boy's locker room. "B-b-but..." She stuttered innocently.

"No buts." Ukyo said firmly. "You're coming with me." She grabbed Ranma's hand and turned, making her way towards the girl's locker room with the redhead in tow.

Ranma wanted to struggle at first. Some small part of her screamed that it wasn't right. There were only two options, and it was pretty clear that she would have to deal with bullying either way. In the girls room she would be called a pervert — an annoyance. But there was no telling what might happen in the boy's room.

She flashed back to the tears that had resulted from her last attempt to use the boy's room at Furinkan.

_Maybe it's really better this way… Safer…_

After all, she did have Ukyo with her. Ukyo had a way of commanding respect from people.

She gulped as they entered the wide open room. The chatter died down immediately. Girls around the room stopped to stare.

"What's your locker number?" Ukyo asked calmly.

"T-they told me it's fifty-two." Ranma said in a voice barely above a whisper. Ukyo led ranma down the wall with the lockers until they arrived at the right one.

"Well, this is the one. Did they give you a gym uniform?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, good. The changing rooms are over there." Ukyo pointed to the door at the far end of the room. She put a hand on her hip and eyed the trembling redhead. "Look, sugar… Are you gonna be okay… Or do you need me to come with you?"

"I'll be okay, Ucchan." Ranma said with a dry voice.

Slowly, she started walking towards the door. Around the room, girls resumed their conversations. About halfway to the door, Ranma noticed a group approaching her. She lowered her head and tried to silence the pounding of her heart.

These girls were bullies. They had to be. Either they were coming to taunt her, or to smash her into a pulp for being a pervert. She couldn't fight them— It would violate the "anything goes" code. She wondered momentarily whether or not she should run away, but then it was already too late. She looked up.

"H-hi." She said awkwardly.

The girl at the forefront smiled compassionately. "Hey." She said. "We all heard about what happened to you. I think… Well… We all think that you're really brave. I want you to know we've got your back." She turned to look at her friends who nodded in agreement.

"Oh..." Ranma said, stunned.

"So how long have you known?" The girl questioned.

"Known?"

"Yeah. Like... that you were one of us?"

"Wait… what do ya mean by that?" Ranma struggled to fit the pieces together.

"I'm scaring you… aren't I?" The girl realized abruptly. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything…" She side-stepped towards the exit. "Good luck in gym, Ranko-san!" Her entourage followed as she left.

Ranma gasped quietly as the puzzle clicked into place. The entire school knew that she was Ranma, but she had introduced herself as Ranko. _Oh no. _She blinked. _Do they think I... _

Either they thought that she wanted to be a girl, or they felt bad that she was stuck as one. She couldn't decide which version of the truth was more embarrassing. However, try as she might, she didn't actually feel embarrassed. Instead, she felt relieved.

She really had been hiding— Trying to keep her curse a secret from as many as she could. But all of that was over now, and, as scary as it was, her classmates seemed to be supportive. Maybe it was a good thing.

_Yeah. _Her inner voice echoed. _A good thing._

She bravely resumed her route to the dressing stalls. Reaching the doorway, she almost collided with Sayuri, who was on her way out.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Sayuri explained. "We only have five minutes to be outside. Hurry, hurry! Go get changed!"

« « ʚ ɞ » »

The day passed by in a blur. In almost every class, Ranma was met with sympathy and support from girls whom she had never noticed before. At first it was unbearably awkward, but by the end of the day it had become routine. She had learned to just say thank you and do her best to smile.

Girl's gym differed a bit from Boy's gym, but only due to the strong presence of teamwork. All her life, Ranma had been taught that women were weak and frail, and that men were tough and strong. Sports were for men. Sports, according to Genma, were nothing but competition— blood, sweat, and aggression. So, to Ranma, girl's gym was enlightening. Of course, the girls were every bit as athletic as boys, only, they worked together and encouraged each other instead of cutting each other down. It took Ranma a few minutes to adjust, but in the end, she found that she was having fun— something that had never occurred in all her years of gym classes.

At lunchtime, Ranma was sure she would be eating alone like she always had in the past. As she prepared to make her way to the roof, however, she was stopped by Akane, Sayuri, and Yuka who insisted that she come and sit with them. A few minutes later, Ukyo and Ami joined in as well. Ranma felt shyer than she had in a long time. She rarely spoke, but no one seemed to mind. Every once in a while she swore that she caught Ukyo staring at her with a sorrowful expression, but in the end she dismissed it as a trick of her imagination.

Home economics wasn't so bad once Ranma realized that it was a cooking class. She had quite a knack for cooking, having prepared countless meals for herself and her father over the years. And since Genma often stole her food while she wasn't looking, she had developed quite the appetite as well. She would eat almost anything, provided that it was edible. She silently thanked the Kami that Akane wasn't in this class as she went from table to table sampling everyone's food.

A few class periods later the end-of-the-day bell rang. Students piled out of the entrance. An ambulance speed by, making its way towards the back, right corner of the property where a cherry-red fire truck was extending a ladder high up into the branches of a towering sycamore. There, two stout firemen were pulling a struggling upperclassman down from the tree. "Nay, Saotome!" The young man shouted at the foliage. "This is not the end! I shall defeat you!"

« « ʚ ɞ » »

Ranma felt too tired to walk along the top of the fence, so she opted instead to walk on the ground next to Akane. Her eyes drifted to the trees and the water and the azure sky up above with its wispy clouds that scrolled along at a barely perceptible pace. She sighed unconsciously.

Akane smiled to herself. The day had gone well for her redheaded friend. Ranma seemed quiet, but not depressed. She seemed to be relaxing, albeit very slowly. A little over a week ago she had been ready to take her own life over her curse. But today she seemed more at ease than ever before. She had even smiled once or twice.

_Oh, Ranma. _Akane thought to herself. _You're going to be alright after all. _

Just after she cleared her throat to speak, a rustling in the bushes caught the girls' attention. They froze.

"Hello?" Akane called out.

"Akane?" A familiar voice answered. "Is that you?" It's owner, a young man wearing a yellow bandana, stumbled out of the foliage. "What are you doing in Paris…?" the boy trailed off as his eyes met with Ranma's and the color left his face.

« « ʚ ɞ » »

And that's all for now!

Music that goes with this chapter: "Chances" - The Strokes


End file.
